


Late Night Procrastination

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jason is a Dork, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: What would it take to make Jason completely abandon his schoolwork in the middle of the night?





	Late Night Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these characters.  
> **They're both adults in this.

Jason sighed and took his glasses off so he could rub his eyes. Leaning back in his chair, he ran his hands through his hair. He was so tired. 

He was only awake because he had an essay to write, due in a couple of days. He had even passed up spending the night with his boyfriend, something that had been happening more and more often lately, to get it done. He hated having priorities sometimes. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out, frowning. 

“Who could it be at this hour?” he thought to himself. He opened to screen and smiled seeing a text from Nico. He had told his boyfriend he was going to stay home and finish the essay, much to their mutual disappointment. But they also both knew no writing would get done if he had stayed the night. 

He opened the message and almost swallowed his tongue in shock. Nico had sent him a selfie?! That alone was shocking, but the nature of the selfie was even more so. Nico was lounging on his bed, the dark green sheets and pillows such a lovely contrast to his tanned skin. He had his head thrown back carelessly, his hair lying on the pillow in all directions. The hand not holding his phone was resting on his lean stomach. And when Jason looked closer, he realized that from that angle he could see one of Nico’s hip bones, the top of his thigh, and he swore he could see the edges of a patch of meticulously groomed dark hair he knew very well. 

Nico had sent him a nude selfie?! Jason set the phone down on the desk, his essay forgotten and his jeans uncomfortably tight now.

Making a snap decision, he grabbed his phone and hurried out his front door, making sure to grab his keys on the way out. It didn’t long for him to run to Nico’s apartment, just several blocks away. And he wasn’t surprised to find Nico’s door unlocked. But he was surprised to find Nico, laying in bed just the way he was in the picture. And yes, he was blessedly naked. 

Nico smirked at Jason from the bed and leaned up on his elbows. “Well, Grace? Are you going to stand there all night?” Nico asked, deliberately goading him. And Jason found himself divesting of his clothes and climbing on to the bed, yanking Nico to him roughly. 

And the next day, Nico actually helped him finish his essay.


End file.
